pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Pokemon High school Elemental
Ficha Nombre: Cara MM (tiene que ser de un pokemon pueden agregarle decoracion) Elemento:(Eligan su propio elemento) Poderes:(osea inventense ataques y pongan la descripcion) Amor:Pueden elegir entre los personajes en la pagina principal.no es obligatorio Historia:(Que les paso antes de entrar a la academia) Firma: Llenenla lo mas rapido posible D: Yo primera :D Nombre: Ariadna Freyanegra Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra_Ariadna_Freyanegra.png Elemento:Oscuridad Poderes: Dado oscuro (Un dado lleno de energia oscura que hace mucho daño) Espada Supernova (Sale una espada echa de una aura oscura mortal muy fuerte) Mano Diablo (Un puño hecho de mucha energia oscura letal) Alas de angel caído (Se convierte en una Sneasel con alas negras y las caracteristicas aumentan, ademas, cae en picado contra al enemigo) Amor: Si, elije tu Historia: Murió su hermano Sasuke, que era un sneasel con una cicatriz en el ojo, y entonces para quitarse el dolor y poder buscar información del asesino de su hermano vino a la academia Firma: ¢нιвι★куυвι▼ ∂αяк★αηgєℓ 14:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC) RESERVADO Nombre: Ami Cara MM:Archivo:Glaceon_yen.png si no sirve pues esteArchivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Elemento:Hielo Poderes: Ice power:controla el hielo por completo ambiente de angel:congela el hambiente y ataca apresuradamente signo x: se crea un simbolo en el aire y ataca al objetivo mientras se divide en miles de enormes pedazos Amor:Si Historia: A su hermana una leafeon la mandaron a un internado por que casi asesina a su profe de ingles (yo tambien tengo ganas de asesinar a la mia xD) y ella se deprimio y la hecha mucho de menos. Firma: ♥yen♥♬Eon family the best♬' 14:46 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' ewe Nombre:'''Jose '''Cara MM (tiene que ser de un pokemon pueden agregarle decoracion)Archivo:Cara de Meraruba.png-Archivo:Cara de Urugamosu.png Elemento:(Eligan su propio elemento)'''Fuego '''Poderes:(osea inventense ataques y pongan la descripcion) Danza ígnea(el que aprende urugamosu al nivel 100 ewe) Ala Ignea:Parecido a Danza Ignea pero en este puede llegar a quemar Placaje Igneo (XD):se embiste y quemma Amor:Pueden elegir entre los personajes en la pagina principal.no es obligatorio'no '''Historia:(Que les paso antes de entrar a la academia)'cuando era pequeño estudio en una escuela donde le pegaban luego quizo vengarse y echo gasolina al salon de clase (a el no le paso nada ya que esta echo con un 90% de fuego)pero ahora fue a esa escuela por que no lo aceptaban en ninguna (?) '''Firma:JA 14:50 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Yoooo Nombre: Sophie Cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.png Elemento: Aire Poderes: Alas de Diamante: Golpea al rival con fuertes alas, Aire de Cuchillos: Lanza ondas afiladas de aire. Tornado: No necesita explicación ewe Carga de Viento de Diamantes: Estilo placaje electrico Amor: Si, tu eliges... Historia: Ella procede de una familia rica, pero se escapa para encontrar el amor verdadero Firma: '''♥♥ La Chica Rosa♥♥ ♥♥¿Algún mensaje?♥♥ 15:00 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' Yo =3 '''Nombre:' Rebecca Sunshyne Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Anabel Kirlia.png Elemento: Luz Poderes: * Ceguera momenánea: Crea un gran fogonazo de luz que ciega a sus enemigos durante un rato * Luz afilada: Es como un hoja afilada pero con luz * Invisibilidad: ¿Es necesario de explicar? * Rayo de luz: Invoca a un rayo que se cargue a cualquiera que ella elija * Garra brillante: Unas garras le salen de las manos (Estilo lobezno xD) y rompen cualquier cosa Amor: Sí, elije tú Historia: Estaba en una familia rica y era una niña bien pero su padre empezó a maltratarla, a ella y a su madre. Iba acumulando su ira poco a poco y un día explotó. Casi destruyó todo su barrio y su madre la mandó a esta academia. Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 15:59 12 feb 2011 (UTC) You Nombre: Ilith McBalther Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio_Shiny.png Elemento: Electricidad Poderes: =>Energy Sphere: Acumula una bola de energía en sus alas y luego la dispara, haciendo que se mueva como su creador/a quiera. =>Mirror Sketch: Encierra a cualquiera en una dimensión paralela a través de un espejo(idea de la película 'El aprendiz de brujo') =>Lumière: Hace que la energía de cada cuerpo fluya con una normalidad contraria(que cura a las personas, vamos x3) =>Inverse: Invierte los polos de la energía de las tormentas y hace que esta se forme dónde y cuándo quiera Amor: Shadow mismo Historia: Vivía sola en una casa, en un pueblo muy pequeño. Descubrió que sabía hacer magia, porque todos la miraban raro; entonces empezó a haber cazadores de magos, brujas(o lo que sea que seamos) y tuvo que huir. Después encontró la escuela. Firma:--·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 16:21 12 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori Entro o3o Nombre: 'Germán Floremonte '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken.png '''Elemento: '''Fuego '''Poderes: Fire claws=> Las garras se le llenan de fuego y quema y daña al enemigo cuando golpea. (Estilo ataque de Croagunk pero tipo fuego) Fire Tornado=> Usa lanzallamas girando,envolviendose en las llamas y haciendo un tornado de fuego. Tijera fuego=> Igual que tijera X pero de fuego Fire Dragon=> Puede controlar al fuego y forma a un gran dragon de fuego. Amor: 'No '''Historia: '''Su padre los abandono a su madre, hermano y el, dejando a su madre a cargo de ellos. Para poder ayudar a su madre, le pidio que lo mandara a este colegio y a si poder truinfar en la vida y lograr ayudarlos. '''Firma: '[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germen-kun ']]~~¿Dudas? x3~~' 18:22 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Yop Nombre:Shadow alexanderson Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Elemento:Agua Poderes: Clon de agua:Puede crear 1 o hasta 4 clones de agua para que le ayuden si no hay agua la extra de debajo de la tierra. Geiser:Provoca que justo debajo de su enemigo se forme un geiser que puede arder dese 10 grados a 200. Dragon de agua:coje el agua de algun sitio (ej:un lago) y lo convierte en un dragon gigante de agua. AquaCoraje:Simplemente aumenta su poder. Espada de agua:Genera una espada de agua. Filo de agua:Lanza una onda aquatica con la espada Telequinesis:Maneja el agua sin tocarla Prision de agua:Genera una prision hecha de agua que envuekve al enemigo y lo ahoga. Explosion Aqua:De la boca lanza agua muy caliente a muy alta velocidad Explosion aqua final:Absorbe todo el agua que halla en la zona y explota este ataque puede llegar a matar al usuario. Amor:Ok me da igual de quien sea. Historia:Era un totodile normal pero en un incidente destrullo una clase del colegio y hirio gravemente a sus compañeros despues de ese acto se fue de casa para no causar mas problemas despues de un tiempo decidio venir a este colegio. Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow'']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 18:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC) yoo Nombre: 'Daniela Natsuki '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png '''Elemento: Hielo Poderes: ' *'Bomba Ice: 'Lanza una bola de hielo que provoca una onda expansiva que congela todo a su paso *'Barrera Helada: sirve para crear barreras protectoras contra todo (incluido el fuego) *'Ventisca:' hace que caiga nieve fuertemente y puede controlarla para congelar a las personas (o pokemon) que ella quiera *'Bola de hielo:' lanza una bola de hielo macizo *'Rayo Aurora:' lanza un rayo que congela y confunde al enemigo Amor: 'Si, me da igual '''Historia: '''cuando era una eevee, no sabia controlar su poder y fue echada del pueblo en el que vivia por casi destruirlo; asi que sus padre la enviaron a la academia para que usara sus poderes para bien '''Firma: '♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 19:02 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' Me apunto! ewe '''Nombre:'Kari Hagiwara Cara MM 'Archivo:cara de Kari Vaporeon.png '''Elemento:'Agua '''Poderes: Tsunami:Lanza un enorme ola de agua (tambien sirve para transportarse) Aqua Jet:Embiste envuelta en agua a toda velocidad Torbellino:Crea multiples torbellinos que lo atrapan todo Danza de lluvia:convoca una danza de lluvia obvio Cuerpo líquido:Se convierte en agua para ser mas evasiva Rayo burbuja:Dispara un rayo de burbujas Acua aro:Crea un aro de agua con el que se envuelve y cura cualquier herida (tambien sirve con amigos) Hidrocañón:Dispara una enorme carga de agua y es su poder mas fuerte (nota:como en este poder usa casi todas sus fuerzas, termina muy debil despues de usarlo) Amor:'Si de quien sea ._. '''Historia:'Cuando era Eevee descubrio que podia controlar el agua y todos en su escuela se burlaban de ella, no tenia amigos y la miraban mal asi que un dia por querer vengarse por todo el daño que le causaron casi inunda a su colegio completamente, por lo cual la explusan y es castigada cruelmente por sus padres.Tiempo despues sus padres logran comprenderla y se enteran de sus poderes y la ponen en la academia para que aprenda a usar sus poderes perfectamente y para el bien. '''Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 17:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) MIMIMIMIMIMIAAAAAAAAAA Nombre: Juvia Loxar (nombre con copyright >=D) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Stella_Como_Kingdra.png (a que esta bonita <=D) Elemento: Agua Poderes: ''' '''Danza del Agua Antigua: invoca una lluvia demasiado fuerte que puede causar una inundacion,ella puede salvar a quien ella quiera con su ataque Proteccion de Agua (a los de agua no los daña por saber nadar) Maremoto Desastroso: Causa un maremoto que solo daña a quien ella quiere dañar ''' '''Proteccion de Agua: hace un escudo y puede meter a cualquiera que ella quiera en la proteccion,se hace una bola de agua que la proteje Invocacion Acuatica: Invoca a otros Pokémon de Agua para ayudarla a atacar Amor: Si,de quien sea pero que sea lindo D: (?) Historia: Cuando era horsea le decian de cosas,un señor grande le corto,entonces evoluciono a seadra y se le enfrento y ella gano entonces le guardaron rencor...,un dia fue a la escuela y cuando regreso sus padres estaban muertos y en la pared escrito en sangre decia: Te metiste con la persona equivocada,la unica que sobrevivio fue su hermanita horsea,ella evoluciono a kingdra y Vengara la muerte de sus padres Firma: 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 22:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Sofi entra ! Nombre:Sofi Wolf Cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix(Candela)-Hecho_por_pokesofi-.png Elemento:Obscuridad Poderes:poder convertirme en un lobo negro con una marca blanca en mi pata (luna y estrella xD),poder tirar bolas de sombra... y invocar a un lobo (okami =D) que la ayuda en todo Amor: no se elijelo tu Historia: mi padre fue promovido a otro trabajo eso significaba Mudanza ! si lo que escuchan , entonces encontramos esta primaria /secundaria /universidad y mi padre me anoto alli Firma:[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'''The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!]] 21:33 13 feb 2011 (UTC)'''